Dimension Masters
by jeannierac
Summary: This is an OC x Yami Yugi fanfiction. (not yaoi.) The OC character is a superhero, and you'll have to read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

This all started thousands of years ago, when the first dimension was created. No one knew where it had come from or how it had gotten there. Nobody dared to walk through the portal, because no one knew if they would make it back alive. The portal was left untouched until one day one brave woman volunteered to go to the other side, this woman was the first Dimension Master.

Chapter 1

My name is Destiny and I am a Dimension  
Master. I control the portals leading into other dimensions, and I am the  
protector of the people within them. Some people want this power for themselves,  
and there are many people who would kill me to get the power that I have,  
and that's my main problem.

"Come on Jenna, hurry up! Mom's only letting us  
out until dinner! Don't you want to fly with me? "I said to my sister, Jenna" Sure  
sis, I'd love to.. Except I can't fly!" She replied. " Silly, I know that you  
can't fly! I'm not stupid! I was going to lift you up into the air with me!" I picked  
her up and flew off, smiling. "Isn't this fun Jenna? I have an idea! Let's go  
to that swing set I made in the trees!" I offered. But then something happened.  
I was being shot at! "We have to get down!" Jenna shouted. But it was too late.  
I felt the unbearable pain in my left shoulder. "I have to hold on to her…" I thought  
to myself. I got to the ground and put her down. "Jenna run now! Get out while  
you still can!" I yelled. "No I won't leave you!" then the crazy scientist who was shooting at  
us walked over to us. He grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her aside." Now then,  
I just need to transfer her power to me and then no one will be able to stop  
me!" "you're a sick man." I said weakly. " Jenna, get mom… get help…. Please."  
I said, barely able to speak. " no Dez, I won't. you've been mom's favorite  
girl for too long…. Once you are gone mom will only have one girl to love. You may  
be my sister but I never wanted you there. I wanted to be an only child. And now  
I'll get my wish!" she said, then she started to walk away. "Jenna… help me…." I  
said, then everything went dark.

_  
Alright, this is my story so far! Any comments are appreciated! (just don't be too hard on me if you're a hater….) So tell me what you think! If you want me to keep writing, go ahead and tell me!  
Thanks!  
Jeannie Racano


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up about ten minutes later,  
and I was in some form of containment unit. " Where… Am I?" I asked. " I can  
answer that. You are in my lab, and I am about to drain all of your power. By doing  
so I must drain your life force as well, but that will only mean that you won't be able  
to get in my way!" he said. "You'll never get away with this, you creep!" "Actually I will, considering the fact  
that you are injured, and there is no one around for miles. Even if you escape  
you won't make it far." He replied. Right then and there, I broke through the  
glass. I was determined to get out of there. "you'll never make it back! You'll  
die out there!" he said, trying to lure me back with empty threats. I could fly  
at the speed of light if I wanted to! I flew as fast as I could without getting  
dizzy from the pain in my shoulder. Eventually, I made it home. I was only gone  
for an hour. Jenna somehow made it back already. She probably found one of the  
travelers that drive through every once in a while. When I went inside she was  
telling my mother I had been killed! I flung the door open, and I walked inside  
the room. "I'm not dead…. But I could've  
been. It was Jenna that almost killed me! She left me there to die!" I screamed.  
"I cannot live here any longer, at least not with her!" I said. I ran out of  
there, and then when I got outside I flew away. "I can't live within this  
dimension anymore…" I said to myself, when I got far enough away from  
everything. There were no houses or people in sight. "Portal: Domino City!" I said,  
then a portal opened up and I left without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

once i went through the portal it closed behind me. i was still in agonizing pain from the bullet but i didn't really care, i needed to find some help. luckily someone was nearby. "help me.." i said, weaker than i thought i would sound. the next minute i got dizzy and fell to my knees. all i could see of the person was their shadow on the wall. "hello? who's there?' the person said. "help me.." i said again. he ran over to me. "oh my gosh you've been shot!" he said. i just looked at him. he called his grandfather and they got me to their home. "you live in a game shop?" i asked them. then it hit me! the only person in domino city who lives in a game shop and has that spiky hair is Yugi moto. the dueling prodigy who wears the millenium puzzle, which inhabits the spirit of Yami the pharoh! "you're Yugi moto, the dueling prodigy!" i said. "well i wouldn't say i'm a prodigy..." "nonsense, you are the best of the best!" he started to blush. they put me in their guest bedroom and put bandages around my shoulder. " you don't have to do this." i said to them. "Are you kidding?" yugi's grandpa said. "you got shot!" "no i mean you don't have to put on any bandages.. i can heal myself." "wait a second you mean with medicine right?" yugi asked. " no i'm destiny the dimension master... i have powers." i said back not knowing how they'd respond. yugi looked really confused like he was trying to figure out what to say. " it's an honor to meet you destiny" his grandfather said, breaking the awkward silence. " i don't get why everyone does that, they treat me like i'm some kind of royalty, like i'm better than everyone. please just consider me a normal person okay? i mean i don't want to sound demanding, but please?"i asked, trying hard not to sound like I'm bossing them around. " I understand completely." he replied. All of a sudden yugi's face had a different expression. " why are you in our dimension destiny? if it's none of my concern just say so, but why aren't you in your home dimension?" " I..." i tried to start but i couldn't even speak remembering the horror of what had happened. i started crying a little. " oh, i'm sorry should i not have asked?" "no it's fine. it's just that the realization of what just happened slipped into my mind..." i then explained everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Destiny…. " Yami said. " your sister left you to die!" " I just said that." " Yeah I know but it's just kind of shocking…. Do you have anywhere to live?" he asked me. " No, I don't. I have nothing." I started to cry again. " why do I keep making her cry?" Yami sort of mumbled to himself. I put my hand over the bandages around my shoulder and healed the wound. " I just healed myself, in case you wanted to know….." I said after I was done. "Already?" they both asked, simultaneously. " Yeah." Just then, the doorbell rang. I got up and went with Yugi to answer it. It was Yugi's friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. "Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi asked, sounding kind of nervous. "Yugi, who's this?" Joey asked. "This is Destiny. She's the Dimension Master. She got shot and we kind of saved her life I guess…." Yugi said, sounding shy. " Um, Yugi, you did save my life!" I chimed. "Wait, if she got shot then where's the wound?" Tristan asked. " I can heal myself. I have the power to do that…." I replied. A few minutes later I heard gunshots in the distance. "That's coming from Duke Devlin's game shop!" Yugi said. " Stay here! I have to go check this out!" I flew away towards the shop. I got there and, sure enough, the place was being robbed by a gang of thugs. I was fighting them off when Yugi and his friends came in. they distracted me for too long and I got punched straight in the gut. "Destiny!" they all shouted. " I'm fine! Get out of here, now!" I yelled at them, but it was too late. They wouldn't leave. The thugs pulled out their handguns and I backed slowly towards the door. They fired. I put up a force-field but one of the bullets got through before I put it up. Yugi got shot in the right shoulder. He fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yugi!" i shouted. "you three, get him to safety now!" They nodded, picked him up and got him out of there. i was able to fight the rest of the thugs off no problem after that. as soon as i was done handing the thugs over to the police, i ran to yugi's house to if he was alright. as soon as i got there i saw that he was fine. "yugi, i am so sorry, i wasn't able to... protect you." "it's fine, really. You tried Dez, i'm okay." i walked over to him, placed my hand over his wound and healed him. then i ran outside. "Destiny!" Yugi called after me, but i kept going. i ran to the nearest woods i could find. I quickly built a tree swing out of nothing but the trees themselves, and i tried to calm myself down. i took all my anger out when i was building this tree swing. " i miss going on the swing with my sister so much!" i thought to I remembered, i had my ipod in my pocket! i took it out and got on the swing and listened to the song my sister had recorded of us singing a song we wrote together. i began to cry. Yugi and everyone else came a few minutes after the song ended the second time i listened to it. "Destiny, did you build this all on your own?" asked Yami. "Yes, i actually did. me and my sister shared my first one i made in my dimension." I replied. " Is that why your upset? Because it reminds you of her?" He asked. " no it's the song i'm listening to, my sister and i wrote it together and recorded us singing it onto my ipod." " You know I'm sure Yugi's grandpa wouldn't mind it if you stayed with us in the guest bedroom. You're welcome to stay there if you'd like." He offered. "Sure, thank you. i'd love to stay here." And that was the beginning of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
the next day we all went out to the arcade down the street. "wow! it gigantic compared to the one in my dimension!" I said in awe. " it's the second largest in any known dimension!" Yugi told me. there were games and televisions as far as i could see! i heard one of the tv's that was on the news channel talking about a housefire in the next dimension over. I thought about it for a second and realized that that was my dimension they were talking about! I could'nt take my eyes off the screen. then i heard the next part, they were saying that someone lit the house on fire with the Dimension Master's family inside! "Oh my gosh!" i said aloud. "What's wrong Dez?" i turned his head towards the screen. " my family's in danger! I have to help them!" I said before flying off. As soon as i got there i burst down the door. "Mom, Jenna! where are you?" i yelled. there was no answer. I kept looking and eventually i found them tied to chairs in my mother's bedroom. my mother was unconcious but my sister was wide awake. my sister looked shocked that i was here in the first place. "are you going to leave me here, or will you save me? I was a jerk Dezzy, and I'm sorry." i ran towards her to hug her, but right then, the ceiling collapsed on top of me. i heard the loud crack of my two legs snapping in half. I screamed because it hurt so badly. "Dez! No!" Jenna screamed. "I have to get up." I thought over and over again in my mind. my mother woke up when she heard Jenna scream. "Destiny..." she said. she broke free of the ropes that bound her to the chair and helped me out. Then she untied Jenna. they carried me out of the house. " I can't breathe!" I thought, beginning to panic. I started getting dizzy, and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"I can't die now..." I thought, staring into the empty void of unconciousness surrounding me. I was able to hear everything around me somehow. But I couldn't open my eyes. "It's like they're glued shut..." I thought. Then i heard everyone talking around me. " Dez... wake up! Please Dez we need you!" I heard my sister say. "Destiny!" I heard Yami shout. I felt him kneeling down next to me. "Do you know her?" My sister asked him. " Yes, in the time she was in our dimension, she had been staying with me and my grandfather." He replied, with pain in his voice. I felt the strength coming back to me, enough to open my eyes. " Yami... I think I'm dying. Please, before I go there's been something I've been meaning to do." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding very confused. " i can split you and Yugi into two separate minds, if you'd like me to." I told him. He looked rather shocked at this point. " You can?" He asked. I split them into two people and then just looked at them both and said: " I'm sorry you have to see me die... I don't want to put you through that. Just remember that my death is not your fault." I said. "You won't die Dez!" "Don't say that!" Yami and my sister said, trying to cheer me up. but then I felt the weakest I've ever felt. I began to dissappear. "Goodbye..." I said. then I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"I'm...dead." I thought. "But i feel like I'm just unconcious... I don't feel any different. Why did it have to end like this!?" I thought. but then i heard Yugi's voice. "She dissapeared!" He said. "Well, no duh!" My sister added. I heard her start to cry. Then I opened my eyes. I was hovering in the air a short distance away from everybody. I stayed quiet. I really wanted to hear what everyone would say about me! "You are very lucky, Jenna." Yami said. "To have had a sister like her... she was very brave. And she was so kind to everyone..." He said, as one single tear came running down his face, starting the flow of tears that would come. I flew down to him, his eyes were closed. "Awww, what's wrong? Are you sad about me dying on you?" I said. He opened his eyes, and looked at me for a second. "Dez! Don't do that!" he said. "Yeah, Dez you scared us!" Yugi added. "I'm...Alive! My legs aren't broken anymore either!" It felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders. no one could've guessed what was about to happen next...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"Hey Dezzy! Guess what? mom said you can finally give me powers! you can give them to me whenever you are ready!" Jenna exclaimed. "Really?" I asked her. "Yepp!" she answered. although I knew i should'nt have, I gave her powers because I wanted to be ableto fly with her again, only this time not carrying her. the second I was done she kicked me in the gut and sent me flying. I smashed into a tree. my body went numb all over, from the inside out. I was hurt physcally and emotinally. I couldn't get up. she walked over and pinned me to the tree with her foot. She explained everything to me then. my mother and Jenna weren't my actual mother and sister. My mom was m aunt, and Jenna was her adopted daughter! my real mother and sister had died when I was an infant. My true sister's name was Demi. my aunt, since she was part of the family and was my mother's twin, had been given her powers at birth like me and my mother. when my mother and Demi died my mom was hiding me when she heard the people coming. she stood there, helples, as they fired their guns at her. she died from a headshot. my sister shared the same fate as her. And the one rule for Dimension Masters is to NEVER give a mere mortal powers unless they are related to the Dimension Masters, for the mortal who receives these powers will go mentally insane. "That's why she never let me give Jenna powers, because she's adopted!" I thought. "Say goodbye, sis!" Jenna screamed as she began to shoot a lazer at me. it takes a while for a lazer to get enough energy o be able to fire. In that time I struggled to break free. I couldn't get out. I started to panick. but then Yami came over and, with all his might, pushed her off of me. "Thanks, But you have to run, now! Get out of here Yami, while you still have time and I'll hold her off. my 'mother' trained her in the use of these powers as well as she trained me, so I might have trouble defeating her. If I don't make it back then, Yami, please tell the others that I died because I was fooled by my sister again." I said, then i hugged him and he ran off. " I have to stop Jenna... the whole world could be at stake!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"You've gone insane Jenna!" I yelled at her, punching her in the face. She got back up. "Don't you think I know that!" she said, with a creepy smirk on her face. I shot a lazer at her but she blocked it with a force-field. She flew forward and punched me back. i flew back and hit another tree. Then, I watched in horror as Jenna started to have an asthma attack. (She had started having asthma attacks when she was six years old.) She had left her inhaler in the house! I ran towards the burnt remains of my house and searched to see if it had survived the fire. I was lucky, it was there. I ran back and gave it to her. when she started breathing normally again i grabbed her by the wrist and took her powers back. then she fainted. "J-Jenna! Wake up, Jenna!" I screamed, panic in my voice. I hadn't noticed that Yami had returned. "Dez, what happened?" he asked me. "she had an asthma attack! she took her inhaler and was breathing right, but then I took away her powers and she fainted!" I couldn't stop panicking. I started to get dizzy myself, but then Yami fainted too! "what's happening...?" I said. then everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
all of a sudden me and yami were standing in total darkness."Yami! can you hear me?"i shouted into the blackness. " I can hear you i just cant see you! keep talking so we can find each other!" "okay! do you have any idea where we are?" "no i don-" right then me and yami smacked into each other. a strange light started to shine through the darkness. "who's there?" i yelled. " I am sorcerer anriath. i already know a lot about who you are, destiny." the light source said. then it turned into a person. the darkness lifted. "destiny, i have found a way to bring back your true family, all you must do is go through the portal 'spirit dimension' then you will be able to bring them back, But know this! if you leave the portal opened behind you the rest of the spirits will escape to other dimensions. you must close the portal behind you, and then find your family" he said "but if i close the portal then i might take the risk of being stuck there!" i said, surprised. "this is a risk you must tke if you wish to see them again, good luck destiny! may your hope to find your family guide you safely through the portal!" he said. then he vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
when we awoke we were still outside my charred house. Jenna was still out cold. "what was that all about...?" yami asked himself. "you saw the sorcerer too right? i just hope i'm not going insane..." i asked him. "yes destiny, i saw him. you know what you have to do now right?" he said. "yes, i must open this 'spirit portal' and bring back my family. but we can't let Jenna follow us. we have to leave her here..." "i know this is hard for you destiny but you've got to do what you think is right. I'll be here for you destiny, okay?" Yami said to me. that was the first time i ever heard anyone say that they'd be there for me. i couldn't figure out what to say next. i just looked at him. "Um, Dez...? are you okay?" "oh! yeah i'm fine..." i said, nervously. Yami looked confused. "we should go... let's go as deep into these woods as we can go and then we'll open the portal." i said. then we took off. when we got far enough into the woods i stopped. "this should be far enough." i said. "i agree. it's time, are you ready?" Yami said. "to be honest, no. but then again who would be?" i said as i opened the portal. " Portal: spirit dimension!" i said, then a strange portal opened up before me. usually the portal is dark and light green. this one was dark and light blue instead. "let's go!" i said. then we entered the spirit dimension.

This is all I have so far. If you really want me to continue, post a review and tell me why! ^_^


End file.
